Elle the Insane
|Alias = Quoth the Raven |Race = 10% Human 50% Gem 40% Irken |Gender = Female |Age = 16 years (as of "Reunited") |Hair = (Irken) None (Human Disguise) Black with pastel pink streaks |Eyes = Magenta |Gemstone = Pink Diamond |Gem Type = Diamond |Weapons = Shield |Occupation = Guardian |Team = Crystal Gems |Status = Alive |Relatives = *Professor Membrane (Father) *Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz (Mother) *Tallest Lapis (Mother) *Tallest Red (Uncle) *Tallest Purple (Uncle) *White Diamond (Aunt) *Yellow Diamond (Aunt) *Blue Diamond (Aunt) *Dib Membrane (Older Twin Brother) *Gazeline 'Gaz' Membrane (Younger Sister) |Friend(s) = |First Appearance = "Pilot" "Gem Glow" (main series) |Voice Actor = Moira Quirk |Affiliation = The Crystal Gems |Gender Pronoun = She/Her}} "Elle the Insane"... full name, "Eleanor Mai Membrane" is the main character of EllietheDemon's two Steven Universe and Invader Zim crossovers; "Every Time the Rain Comes Down" and it's sequel "Where Are You Now". She is the daughter of an Irken named Tallest Lapis, a human known as Professor Membrane and Rose Quartz, the twin sister of Dib Membrane, and the only member of Irken and human descent of the Crystal Gems. A 10% human, 40% Irken, half-Gem as a result of her parentage, Elle is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of normal Gems. While only a teenager, Elle has steadily grown from an escort of the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to her calm, good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though she is a part of a monumental legacy, Elle is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just like her mother was before her. Appearance According to Pearl, Elle takes after both her mothers, Rose Quartz and Tallest Lapis respectively. In both Irken form and Human Disguise, Elle has a tall and slender build. However, in her Irken form, Elle sports a pair of black angular antennae and a pair of magenta, pupil-less eyes. Dark pastel green scaled skin with darker pastel green scales on her body. Three fingered hands and two-toed feet. While her human form, Elle's eyes are amber gold, along with ravenette hair, like her twin brother, Dib, but with pastel pink streaks. Pale Caucasian skin and looks like a normal human. In both forms, Elle wears a pair of rose-tinted, black glasses over her eyes. A black choker with a pendant of the Irken insignia, which was the only thing she has left of her Irken mother. A dark burgundy cardigan with a white-blue t-shirt underneath. Dark olive green cargo shorts with black leggings and matching sandals. Her gemstone, a pink diamond, which she inherited from her Gem mother, is where her navel should be. Personality Elle is stable and well balanced. She is kind, generous and compassionate - good to have around during a crisis as she knows how to remain calm and take control of the situation until it is resolved. Elle is very caring and nurturing to others - however she has a habit of neglecting her own needs while giving to others. She is very intelligent and loves to learn - Elle is quick to understand new concepts and is able to understand it. Elle tends to keep her emotions to herself, as an action from the past caused her to promise to never show anger, sadness or joy. However, though she may feel sad, she never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. Her determination and little regard for pain can make her a powerful force to be reckoned with. Due to her calm nature, Elle is capable of keeping her emotions under control. Alongside, Elle is gracious and well-mannered, knowing just the right things to say and do. Although she doesn't look it, Elle has high moral standards and doing the right thing is important to her, along with being a loyal friend and a faithful partner, gentle but not passionate. Although strong-willed and loyal, Elle is a good listener and can view others problems with empathy, clarity and a balanced analysis, seeing both sides while showing respect and caring. In short, Elle is generally frank, fairly sociable but preferring peace at any price. She can be too self-effacing, modest and patient, and run the risk of being exploited by others. She may appear to be innocent and naive but she is actually quite streetwise and astute - she can read others well, but often keeps it to herself. Abilities Being an Irken/Gem/Human hybrid, Elle is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if she possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with her gemstone, Elle's powers are maternal in nature and her control of her gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Elle has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control over them due to not receiving enough training. She can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple with seemingly full control. She is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". She also shows that he is able to fuse, as she can fuse with Connie to form Elvonnie. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Elvonnie at will. Furthermore, she has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as she first fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". It is unknown if Elle is also capable of shape-shifting, as she was asleep with a cold and skipped the "Cat Fingers" chapter. Despite her calm and nurturing attitude, Elle shows herself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold her own in most situations with her skill consistently increasing due to practice. Fusions *When fused with Connie, they form Elvonnie. *When fused with Amethyst, they form Smokey Quartz. *When fused with Zim, they form Zellem. Natural Abilities 'Superhuman Strength': Elle occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human girl her age, or even a grown man. She displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when she rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. She displays an even further amount of strength in "The Return" when Elle smashes Greg's van's dashboard with a single punch, apparently hard enough to both shatter it and activate the airbags. In "Joy Ride", she is able to move Jenny away from the Escape Pod with little effort. Later on in "Friend Ship", she is shown to be strong enough to throw her shield hard enough to stun Peridot. When Peridot is unable to open the lid to the power grid in "When It Rains", Elle is able to open it with little effort. She is able to rip off the control panel from the drill machine when it malfunctions in "Too Far". In "Drop Beat Dad", she easily lifts a crate of musical gear, a task that requires two adult humans to achieve. As Gems are much stronger and durable than their appearance would indicate, Elle's superhuman strength is most likely passed down to her from her Gem-mother. In even more recent episodes, her strength is even more evident, as she was able to throw a large stone statue back at Bismuth, hurl a large rock at Amethyst, and throw Peridot into the air like a ragdoll. As seen in "Future Boy Zoltron", Elle's strength is underestimated and unintentional in situations by even herself, as tapping the Zoltron robot made it fall over and shatter into pieces. In "The Zoo", she punched Greg with enough force to knock him back several feet and easily carried him overhead as she ran from the Zoomans. Elle's strength was further demonstrated in "Granddaughter of Poe", when she managed to fight off several conditioned adult men without tiring, including being able to lift an adult male human above her head and throw him a considerable distance. In "Lars' Head", she is shown to fairly easily push a boulder that both the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite (a fusion) combined were unable to move, causing the twins to even remark "Woah, strong." while all three Gems stared at her in awe. In "Back to the Kindergarten", Elle carried a rock stack that was at least a few times taller than herself while showing no strain. Martial Arts: Elle has been shown to exhibit martial arts moves while wrestling during "Granddaughter of Poe". Due to her superhuman strength, these moves can easily injure or knock out other humans when used by Steven. Superhuman Speed: As shown in "Greg the Babysitter", Elle has the power to travel faster than any normal human. Superhuman Durability: As shown in "Elle vs. Amethyst" and "Bismuth", Elle is more durable than what her slender stature would lead one to believe. Befitting her nature as a half-diamond Gem, her body can take a great amount of punishment, as seen when Amethyst swings her down from the air and into the floor of the Ancient Sky Arena, she is able to stand up and continue fighting despite being seen with torn clothes, scratches, and bruises. In "Bismuth", when Bismuth tossed a training statue at Elle and slammed her into a wall during their fight, she emerged with several scratches yet was not badly injured. In "Adventures in Light Distortion", Elle's durability allowed her to handle the full force of faster-than-light space travel. While the other Crystal Gems were unable to hold their physical forms together, Elle was not only able to survive, but also show no sign of internal or external injuries. Gem Weaponry Resistance: Because Elle is half-Irken, she is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry. She can pass through the yellow destabilization fields used in the Gem Warship and can grab the live end of a Gem Destabilizer with only mild discomfort. It is unknown what long-term exposure would do to her. Intelligence: Though never directly stated, Elle is shown to be extremely intelligent in her own right. She is a natural problem solver, as most of her early adventures relied on her using intelligence and creativity to get herself out of trouble without the use of her powers. She is also able to converse with the highly intelligent Connie on an equal footing since they first met. For much of the early series, her intelligence was overshadowed by her insecurities, something that has faded as she has matured and shown how deeply she thinks about things, particularly what she has learned about Rose Quartz, even though she actively tries not to. Unique Abilities Due to possessing Pink Diamond's gemstone, she shares most of her unique abilities with her. Shield Proficiency: Elle can summon Rose's shield. Because Elle's powers are maternal in nature, she is required to feel a strong need to protect and help others to call her shield out. Early on, she had little to no control over how to summon it, only calling it forth by chance or when in mortal danger. As of "Sworn to the Sword", Elle is now able to not only summon her shield with little effort but also increase its size at will. She appears to have become quite skilled in wielding it as she was able to use it in conjunction with her protective bubble and defend against Pearl's strikes. Unlike some other Gems, instead of "pulling" her shield out of her gemstone, it appears over her arms similar to Garnet's gauntlets appearing over her hands. As of "Friend Ship", she has become completely capable of summoning her shield at any moment he requires it, even being able to scale her shield large enough to defend the Crystal Gems. It should be noted, however, that overuse of her shield exhausts Elle (such as using it three times in one day), though she has since overcome this weakness. The shield is remarkably durable. The greatest testament of its durability is shown in "The Return" when it was able to withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship. As of "Crack the Whip", Elle can summon her Shield as many times as she wants without tiring, even summoning more than one. This shows that her exhaustion was possibly due to inexperience. The shield also has reflective properties strong enough to reflect a laser fired from a scanning Robonoid, as seen in "Off Colors". Projectile Shield: Elle, when in great excitement, can throw her shield as a projectile with great speed and power. In "Friend Ship", she weaponizes it as a ranged attack against Peridot, hitting her in the head with enough accuracy to temporarily stun her. In "Crack the Whip", Elle throws two shields at once in a sparring match with Connie. As seen in "Elle vs. Amethyst", Elle can boomerang her shield off of several targets, causing it to return to her hand. Her shield also has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as a solid rock before returning to her, hitting Amethyst in the process, showing Elle's growing skill in this technique. Shield Vibration: On certain occasions when Elle's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. In "Ocean Gem", it destabilizes Lapis Lazuli's water clones when a ball of water hits Steven's shield. It also seems to play a brief role in "Sworn to the Sword", when a Holo-Pearl attacks her shield, and it promptly deactivates (the same sound in the former episode can be heard as it does). Tag-team Combat: Due to the close bond they share, Elle can coordinate her shield techniques perfectly with Connie's swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from her shield for a powerful lunge attack. Dual Wielding: As seen in "Crack the Whip", Elle is able to manifest more than one shield. Healing: Elle's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. Elle's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but she is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones as seen when she healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem". She can also heal common human injuries and conditions, seen when she healed Connie's eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss" and Greg's broken leg in "House Guest". During the end of "House Guest", the duct tape used to fix the Geode has the same sparkle effect as her saliva, and it is speculated that the duct tape replaced her spit, although the shine could've been used as an effect. In "The Test", Pearl remarks to the other Crystal Gems that he has lost his healing ability and that their test should hopefully increase her confidence and therefore prevent her from losing any other abilities. Her loss of healing abilities could be purely psychosomatic. Peridot asked Elle to fix the Homeworld Warp with her saliva in "Catch and Release", suggesting it can be used to heal more than just Gems or humans. In "Monster Reunion", Elle's healing abilities came back to heal Foxy the Fox, showing conclusively that her powers affect inanimate objects, and is able to partially heal the Centipeetle Mother. In "Earthlings", Elle attempted to heal Jasper of her creeping corruption but was thrown back. In "Bubbled", Elle successfully heals Eyeball's cracked gem. Resurrection: Like her Gem-mother, Elle possesses the ability to resurrect the dead with her magic tears. The recipient turns pink and gains special abilities, such as the ability to grant access to Lion's Dimension through their hair. Two known cases of this are Lion and Lars. Corruption Reversal: As demonstrated on Centipeetle in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", Elle, along with Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and presumably White Diamond, has the ability to reverse the effects of the Corrupting Light on Gems. However, it is implied that this is only temporary without the power of all four Diamonds. Phytokinesis: Using her healing saliva, Elle is able to grow sentient and sapient flora by licking plant seeds. In "Watermelon Steven", Elle discovers she has the ability to grow watermelons shaped like Steven. They act as her bodyguards, but they are not directly under her control, and the Watermelon Stevens ignore her orders and attack whoever they think is threatening her, suggesting that she does not have full mastery of this ability thus far. It seems that this has changed, as once Pumpkin was brought to life, it was completely non-hostile and possessed its own opinions of others. It is also possible that, in the case of Pumpkin, Elle had full knowledge of the ability and thus control over it, whereas in the case of the Watermelon Stevens, it was accidental. Bubble Shield: Elle can summon an incredibly durable bubble, as shown in "Bubble Buddies". The bubble encases her and others that she is protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword", it is shown that Elle is capable of summoning it reflexively, as she instinctively summons her bubble to protect herself and Connie due to her wariness of Holo-Pearls as a result of the events in "Elle the Sword Fighter". In "Nightmare Hospital", it is shown that Elle can expand her bubble to push away enemies. In "I Am My Mom", Elle used her bubble to free herself and her friends from Topaz, though it required a great deal of concentration to do so. In "Bubble Buddies" and "Bubbled", it is implied that the bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, as Elle and Connie could survive in the bubble for hours despite it being air-tight, and Elle is even able to breathe inside one she had just generated in the vacuum of space. Spike Bubble: As shown in "Elle vs. Amethyst", Elle can morph her bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. Long-Range Bubble: Elle can stretch a side of her bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. Expand and Shrink: Besides the bubble offensively popping in "Nightmare Hospital", it has shown the ability to grow larger and smaller in "Bubbled". Popping: Elle can 'pop' his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back, as seen in "Nightmare Hospital", where she knocked much larger Gem mutants back by popping his bubble. His bubble will also pop if he is startled, as seen in "Sworn to the Sword", when Pearl startles her, or if immense pressure is applied to the bubble, as seen in "Gem Hunt" when the Snow Monster popped Steven's bubble by stomping on it. Elle's bubble is incredibly durable. However, it is better at withstanding short, narrow bursts of pressure, such as being hit with a harpoon, than a large amount of pressure constantly being applied over a large area of the bubble, such as in "Nightmare Hospital", when the Gem Mutants hit Elle's bubble, the pressure causes little ripples to spread across the bubble, and in "Gem Hunt", when the Snow Monster stomped on his bubble with enough force to cause it to lose its circular shape and pop. The extent of the bubble's durability is unknown, although it has survived most of the following: The tremendous pressure of an ocean trench ("Bubble Buddies"). Being crushed by a falling Injector ("On the Run"). A shot from a death ray at point-blank range ("Say Uncle", non-canon). A spaceship crash ("Jail Break", "Jungle Moon"). The vacuum of space ("Bubbled"). Empathic Telepathy: In "Horror Club", Elle is able to sense the Lighthouse Gem Monster's presence as well as its emotional state. In the episode "Chille Tid", it is shown that Elle can communicate with Gems through her dreams. Elle talks to Lapis Lazuli mentally as she was dreaming. She also saw Jasper and Malachite in the same dream at Malachite's Realm and they noticed her as well. Elle was later shown in "Gem Drill" to be able to communicate with a distressed Cluster while it was struggling to form. In "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service", she helps Kiki battle her inner demons in her dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" shows with Kiki Pizza that Elle can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust her, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. In "Elle's Dream", she shows a strange development of this ability, in being able to subconsciously see through the eyes of Blue Diamond, while crying her tears. This can even happen when she's awake, if in close enough proximity to her, though this may be a result of Blue Diamond's own empathetic powers seen in "The Trial". Mind Transfer: First shown in "Super Watermelon Island", when she is able to take control of a Watermelon Steven, Elle is able to transfer her consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while her own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while she is in control of it. The full extent of this ability is unknown. In the "The New Lars", Elle has shown to be able to possess someone (in this instance Lars) she thinks about while she sleeps. Mind Link: First shown in "Elle's Dream", Elle is able to link her mind with another being. This power allows Elle to feel the target's emotions and see the world through their eyes. For example, if the target is crying, Elle will cry as well, regardless of her own current emotional state. When Elle sleeps, her dream will be whatever the target is looking at. Elle does not have to willingly link minds with a person in order for this power to work since she did not originally know her mind was linked with Blue Diamond. Aura Projection: In the episode "Reunited", while her mind was linked to Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, Elle was able to manifest and project a powerful pink aura, which in turn convinced them that she was truly Pink Diamond reincarnated. This is something only a Diamond has been shown to be able to do. Astral Projection: It is shown in "Reunited" that if Elle is knocked out hard enough, her mind will go into an astral dimension while her body remains comatose. While in this state, she cannot interact or communicate with anyone in the physical world unless she phases through them. It is unknown how Elle can return to the physical world on her own. Elle used this new ability to inspire her teammates to keep fighting and convince the Diamonds to halt their attack. Speed of Descent Regulation: As shown in "Elle Floats", Elle, like Rose, can levitate her body and even manipulate its gravity based on her emotions. When she thinks happy thoughts, she floats slowly to the ground, while when she is sad or angry, she descends much quicker. While floating slowly, anything she touches will also float just as slowly, no matter how large. This also allows her to jump higher than normal, having to be able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. It was first seen in "Rose's Scabbard" as Elle leaps to a floating land island to reach Pearl, however, her turning to suddenly look at her causes her to break in concentration and fall to catch herself on the island's roots. Elle is shown to have some control over her powers in "Elle vs. Amethyst" and in "Monster Reunion" when she easily leaps up to get to Centipeetle's bubble and safely descend again. She displays her ability to jump extreme distances again in "Elle's Dream", when attempting to catch Blue Diamond's ship, but is blasted back by the ship taking off. Electrical Interference: In "Maximum Capacity", Elle appeared to be able to control Greg's TV based upon her emotion. For instance, when she was shocked, the television went to static. However, like Rose, it is unknown if this is an ability or if this was for dramatic effect. Relationships Rose Quartz Rose is Elle's Gem-mother, although she never met her face to face since she gave up her physical form to create her, and has only heard about her. Rose's absence has left a particular void in Elle's life, as she has grown up without a motherly figure to love and is therefore unsure of what to feel about her despite wanting to, which is only made more difficult for her as everyone else does. Regardless, Elle is willing to defend Rose, like when she snapped back at Lars when he called her weird. After Elle got to see the video Rose had left her in "Lion 3: Straight to Video", she was moved to tears when she expressed her love for him and has since grown more curious about the person Rose was. When Elle is sometimes troubled by the burden of being a Crystal Gem, she takes solace in continuing Rose's legacy by protecting the world like she wanted her to. She has also developed a habit of clutching her gem when she has something on her mind, possibly to seek support from Rose. Elle harbors great feelings of guilt over Rose giving up her "life" in order to give birth to her. She keeps this hidden deep down inside of her and rarely expresses it. One notable exception is in "Joy Ride" where she confesses to the cool kids that she suspects that the Crystal Gems are blaming her for Rose not being around anymore - which horrifies the teenagers. Pearl Pearl acts more like an overprotective mother or aunt (since she is Rose's child) to Elle. Pearl harbors mixed feelings for Elle deep down; while she cares deeply for Elle, she also misses her mother, Rose Quartz, very much, as they were very close to each other when she was still alive. However, she has shown a deeper affection than most for Elle, going as far as calling Elle her 'baby' in "Say Uncle", and even admits to watching Elle once he has fallen asleep. She sees much of her Gem mother in er, as Elle becomes a constant reminder of Rose, which is a bittersweet sentiment to Pearl. These feelings come to the surface in "Rose's Scabbard" where the revelation that Rose had apparently kept secrets from Pearl, her closest friend and confidant, causes Pearl to break down mentally and run away from Elle, Steven and the other Crystal Gems. When Elle pursues her, she shows inward signs of resentment towards her, and Lion, which culminates in her apparent inaction when Elle misses a jump and almost falls to her doom. The two reconcile at the end of the episode, but as revealed in "Joy Ride" Elle no longer feels comfortable talking about the subject of her mom with the other Crystal Gems as she has grown to feel that they blame him for Rose not being around anymore. Even despite recent events, Elle does still feel comfortable enough to talk to Pearl about his problems in "Historical Friction". She unknowingly comforts her in stating that flaws are important in everyone and asks her to tell the real story of William Dewey. During the play she waves to her while she is encouraging her. When she learned that pearls are made liberally as servants on Homeworld, she declares that she isn't common but she is amazing and tries to be better than she already is as said in "Back to the Barn". Amethyst Amethyst acts like an older sister to Elle, often joking around with her and joining her in her misadventures. Pearl will often scold Amethyst for being too reckless with Elle and Steven when she misleads them such as in "Cat Fingers", which Amethyst admits is probably accurate. Elle seems to acknowledge Amethyst's reckless nature, calling her out when she didn't help her in "Joking Victim" and worrying for her safety in "An Indirect Kiss". However, Elle cares greatly about her; much to Amethyst's amusement. Amethyst is becoming more motherly as time passes. An indicator of this is in "Onion Friend" when Amethyst and Vidalia joke about kids, and that Amethyst is becoming more protective of Elle, in dangerous situations (such as grabbing Elle with her whip in "Friend Ship"). Garnet Garnet acts like a lenient and kind mother, always encouraging Elle and setting a good example. It is shown that Elle respects her as she always listens whenever she speaks. Elle usually asks Garnet for permission before anyone else, as shown in "Monster Buddies". As shown in the aforementioned episode, Garnet is usually open to letting Elle attempt things that Pearl may not, indicating that she has more trust in her than Pearl. Despite her stoic and somewhat distant nature, the two share an occasionally close and emotional relationship. She became emotional when Elle aged rapidly in "So Many Birthdays"; in "Future Vision" she shares her 'future vision' to her- which she did only because she thought she'd understand and it would bring them closer. Immediately after Sapphire and Ruby's re-fusion in "Jailbreak" Garnet acts a lot more emotional and loving towards Elle, indicative of the deep, true love that she has for her that her pre-regeneration self wouldn't, or couldn't, express. Ruby & Sapphire Little is known about the relationship between Sapphire, Ruby and Elle, other than they all care for each other, between Elle and the two halves of Garnet, but since Garnet is a Fusion Gem of the two it can be assumed that their individual feelings for Elle are similar to, if not the same as, Garnet's feelings for him. This is confirmed in "Keystone Motel", as they both apologize to Elle upon arguing in the diner, which had driven Elle to tears. Sapphire even goes so far as to cry herself, out of guilt. Connie Connie is Steven's best friend. They first saw each other at a parade the year before they met. Steven was on a float for the car wash and Connie was in the crowd; Steven noticed she dropped her glow bracelet and kept it in his freezer ever since, to make it last longer. In Connie's debut episode, "Bubble Buddies," he saved her from a falling rock by using his gem to summon his bubble. He is initially very awkward and nervous to talk with her, even more so once they were trapped in the bubble because he was trying to stay calm, but was able to relax more once he gave Connie her glow bracelet. After defeating the gem monster that was attracted to the glow of Connie's bracelet, Connie appears to be amazed by Steven, saying "It was incredible!" in reaction to everything that had happened. Their friendship has grown and presently, they appear to be close friends. In "Lion 2: The Movie", they are shown casually hanging out. In "An Indirect Kiss", Steven and Connie are shown to not care about things such as sharing the same straw. In this episode, Steven discovered his healing powers, along with fixing Connie's bad eyesight. He also genuinely cares about Connie's safety and well-being as seen in "Winter Forecast", as well as in "Full Disclosure". In "Alone Together", the two of them accidentally fuse to form the entity Stevonnie. They are overjoyed by their ability to be fused and enjoy being Stevonnie, although it appears that they cannot control when they fuse. It seems to happen when they dance together while thinking about their feelings for each other. Connie, however, is terrified of the thought of her parents knowing about this, or any of the magical things she does with Steven. It is for this reason that she lied to her parents about Steven in "Fusion Cuisine", saying that he had a traditional nuclear family. When he found out she lied, Steven felt hurt, believing that she was embarrassed of him. Fortunately, after she explained that she was simply scared of her parents not letting her see Steven again, he forgave her. In "Sworn to the Sword", it is shown that Steven and Connie function extremely well in combat as a team, with Steven defending Connie with his shield and protective bubble while Connie attacks using her sword-fighting skills. Together, they manage to defeat multiple versions of Holo-Pearl and their ability to work well as a team was enough to surprise Pearl initially. However, Pearl was able to defeat them after she overcame her initial surprise. Pearl later admitted that they worked well together after she calmed down. In "Cry for Help", a picture of Connie can be seen in Steven's room. During "Steven's Birthday", he expresses the assumption that Connie will become president as an adult and worries that his stunted growth would make him the "First Boy" when that happens, which implies that he wants to marry her. Steven still seems to become awkward whenever Connie is close with him as shown in "Steven's Birthday" when Connie lay her head on Steven's chest. Lion Lion is Steven's "pet" whom he discovers in "Steven's Lion" while the Crystal Gems were retrieving the Desert Glass. He has some sort of connection with Steven and his gem as he is the only one who can go into Lion's pocket dimension and put stuff inside there aside from Rose Quartz. Lion, most of the time, does whatever he wants and often ignores or disobeys Steven. Lion is also seen to be caring towards Steven as well as being aware of Steven's needs, like when Lion kept lying on Steven's head to show Steven his pocket dimension where it contained, among other things, a video left by Rose Quartz for Steven, after he said he wanted to know more about her in "Lion 3: Straight to Video". Sadie Sadie is one of Steven's friends who, unlike her co-worker Lars, is friendly, considerate and affectionate towards Steven. In "Joking Victim", Steven helps Sadie by working at the Big Donut. Steven also helps Sadie to strengthen her relationship with Lars in "Island Adventure". Lars Lars appears to be annoyed by Steven. He's always making fun of him, although this may only be because he is jealous of Steven for being a Crystal Gem. Steven may be ignorant of this however, because in "Bubble Buddies", he refers to Lars as his "BFF". However, in "Lars and the Cool Kids", he became angry with Lars and called him a jerk for insulting his mother. As of "Lars and the Cool Kids", Lars and Steven find a way to connect and Lars is seemingly on better terms with Steven. In some ways, Steven looks up to Lars, and was excited at the chance of being able to receive a high-five from him in "Future Vision". However, Steven doesn't hesitate to call out Lars on his bad behavior at times. Onion Onion is Steven's friend whom he talks to in the episode "Bubble Buddies". Steven addresses Onion as if they're good friends. In "Onion Trade", Steven gives his favorite action figure to him as a gift, despite the fact that Onion had originally stolen it. When they're not together, Steven expresses some confusion as to who and what Onion is, being unsure if he's even human in "Marble Madness". In "Onion Friend", Steven and Amethyst stay at Onion's house for dinner. It is there that Onion shows Steven around his room, inviting him to feed his pet snake and show Steven his collection of G.U.Y.S. and G.A.L.S.; he later gives Explorer Gal to Steven as a token of their friendship. Lapis Lazuli Steven became friends with her in "Mirror Gem" when he was given the mirror by Pearl, which turned out to not work. Then a little while later, Lapis began to talk to Steven and they became good friends, with Steven calling them "Beach Summer Fun Buddies", a nickname to which Lapis agreed. She wanted to get out of the mirror and told Steven how to do so. After she was freed, she warns Steven not to trust the Crystal Gems and walks away. In "Ocean Gem", Steven is the one who insists on speaking to her and gets angry when she refuses to do so and hurts his friends. However he understands Lapis' desperation to go home and heals her cracked gem, which, as a result, restores her eyes and wings. She thanks Steven before departing back to her home planet. In "The Message", Steven defends her, and sings a song all about her and the previous events. Steven is very concerned about her, as he was distraught by her unhappiness while she was delivering the message. Later, Lapis gives Steven a message, she addresses him specifically. In "Jail Break", Lapis fuses with Jasper, forming Malachite, as a way to save Steven. Later in "Chille Tid", while the gems are searching for Malachite, Steven's motivation is to save her from her fate of being trapped with Jasper. He soon discovers he is able to communicate with her through his dreams. While talking to her, Lapis refuses his help, saying, "Just let me do this for you!" Centipeetle Steven became friends with her in "Monster Buddies" when he accidentally popped a gem bubble which the Centipeetle Mother was in. At first she was unwary of her surroundings, being scared by the presence of the rest of the Crystal Gems. By approaching her calmly and feeding her Chaaaaps, Steven managed to calm her down, even train her. She was even willing to risk her own life to save Steven from a falling icicle. Steven believes she is not a monster and that he can help heal her in the future. Peridot Steven didn't really know how to feel about Peridot when they first met, but he seems to have wanted to befriend her in "Marble Madness", approaching her without fear and even trying to have a friendly conversation with her. Of course, this didn't go as well as he hoped and almost got crushed by her. Despite this, he still believes she can be good and even said that maybe if she sees how nice humans are she might not want to hurt anyone. In "Keeping it Together", Steven was the first to find her. He quietly waits for her to finish her report instead of alerting the others until she notices him. When Peridot asks if the others were with him, Steven tries to lie by shaking his head "no" until he nods "yes" with an apologetic shrug. During the chase Steven seems to care about her when he asks if she's okay after falling off the wall. In "Friend Ship", Steven is kind to Peridot by wishing her a good morning and weekend. During the battle, instead of being cold and ruthless to her like she does to him and the rest of the Crystal Gems, he teases her instead. In "Catch and Release", Steven was worried about Peridot, and chooses to pop her bubbled gem and release her. After he finds out she was actually short he calls her cute and teases her, leading to Peridot slapping him in some sort of playful way. After offering her the foot of her limb enhancer suit, Steven became the only person Peridot allowed into the bathroom after she locked herself in. Peridot seemed to take the gesture extremely well and is on much better terms with Steven by the end of the episode. In "When It Rains", Steven comforts Peridot and explains the process of rain and says its harmless. After Peridot stepped out in the rain, she had claimed she had made up her mind about telling information about the The Cluster, leading to Steven giving permission to go to the Kindergarten only if they hold hands the entire way, due to Steven having to watch over her. Their friendship has been getting stronger and they are trusting each other more, although in "Too Far", he was visibly upset at her calling him a "hybrid abomination". Returning from a mission to the Moon base, Steven notices a small object in Peridot's hand. Steven asks Peridot into a truck to discuss something. Tricking Peridot, he locks her in the truck to question her about the object. Peridot reveals that is an direct communication line to the Diamonds. Shocked at her betrayal, Steven leaves her locked in the truck and tells the other Gems of what occured, very upset at Peridot for having learned nothing. Peridot soon escapes and activates her robot to retreive the communicator. Once she obtains it after a fight with the Crystal Gems, she opens an interface to Yellow Diamond. Peridot reports the progress of her mission to her, omitting the Crystal Gems interactions. She then pleads a case to Yellow Diamond to stop the Cluster and spare the Earth, which Yellow Diamond spitefully denies. She then orders Peridot to let the Cluster be and report for her next mission. Outraged, Peridot refuses to follow Yellow Diamond's commands and greatly insults Yellow Diamond, marking her a traitor. Steven exclaims that her actions against Homeworld have made her an official Crystal Gem. Sardonyx Opal Jasper Trivia * * * * * * *